The use of a plurality of sensors in motor vehicles for detecting the vehicle environment is known. For example, radar sensors are used to detect the vehicle environment in the direction of travel. This makes it possible to regulate the speed of the vehicle, the road speed being adapted to slower moving vehicles when the radar sensor detects them in the heading range of the motor vehicle.
For the sensors to function properly, they must be aligned with respect to the motor vehicle and the vehicle environment. To this end, the sensors are calibrated in an environment similar to a laboratory after they have been installed in the vehicle. For example, a method for aligning the beam pattern of a radar sensor is described in German Patent Application No. 197 07 590. A calibration object having the reference features for determining the calibration data is used for calibration. References to the calibration of additional sensors are not mentioned.